The present invention relates to the field of dispensers and, more particularly, to divided salt dispenser with multi-colored salt.
Special occasions such as holidays and parties are often enhanced by decorations and accessories. Parties such as “game day” parties and victory celebration gatherings are immensely successful when sports team colors and paraphernalia are displayed. Paraphernalia, such as themed accessories, frequently include team colored napkins, patterned table cloths, caricature (e.g., “bobblehead”) dolls of team members, and various decorative items. One accouterment which can add ambience to any gathering is themed shaped/colored salt shakers. An entire industry has grown up around the manufacturing of these specialty salt shakers. Although there are a wide variety of shakers to choose from, there exists a dearth of sports related salt shakers. Sports fans are relegated to salt shakers which lack appeal and customizability.
Further, establishments such as restaurants and bars are often looking for ways to add more atmosphere to sports related events. Providing salt shakers associated with the patron's favorite team can add meaningful value to a dining experience. However, since there are a vast quantity of sports teams, it is often impractical for establishments to offer this unique touch. This would result in the establishments purchasing a significantly large quantity of team related salt shakers, which is not cost effective.